Watcher
Watchers (Watchmen, in Last Light), or Howlers as colloquially known by players, are what appear to be mutated rats or wolves. They are slightly larger than the average human, and are covered with dark, grey fur, and have a dark, pink tail. Overview The watcher resembles a rat or wolf, both in behavior and appearance. While it has dark, gray fur and a dark, pink tail like a rat, it can be seen resting on its hind legs like a wolf. Though having four lean legs like a wolf, the watcher can commonly be found standing up on two hind legs sniffing the air or baying into the distance. A watcher's mouth is very odd, it is angled upward and sunken into the face, giving the watcher a face like a pug dog. A pair of phalanges adjoin either side of the mouth and have some teeth lining the lower edge. These are probably used to give the watcher a greater surface area when biting, or to amplify its howls. Just like the wolves of the past, watchers are pack hunters. The novel dictates that watchers will stalk their prey, observing them for weaknesses or for a proper time to strike. When on the prowl, watchers usually move in packs from five to ten. In an exception to this rule, is not uncommon to see hordes of watchers of members upwards 50, as seen in Tower, and Echoes. Unless in these massive packs, they are almost never seen in open areas such as empty planes, because they are a potential food source of demons. It is not known if they are hunted by slimeslugs, however, watchers also fear these creatures. Watchers have no preference as to what time of day they hunt, and are found active at all hours a day. Watchmen in Metro Last Light, have only altered cosmetically since their last iteration. With an overall heavier design, they seem to have undergone rapid but wholly logical changes in response to the nuclear spring. Of note now, is their more distinct variety in color - now ranging several brighter shades of grey to browns that reach into oranges. These more pronouced colors act in part as camouflage, making them more difficult to see against the browns and greens of the surface. Watchmen in Last Light are also notable as being not wholly savage animals, fully capable of letting Artyom leave their home unharmed should he not fire upon them, remaining docile around Artyom when faced with sharing shelter from the Storm, and even working co-operatively with Artyom to attack a common foe. Mutated From It is difficult to tell what creature the watcher mutated from, due to the severeness of the mutations. It could possibly be mutated from a wolf, or rat. The rat theory is supported by their biology and most of their physical features, they have bred fast, resulting in a stable mutated organism, much like how a rat might when forced into the same situation. However, their behaviour is more like a wolf or dog, (they hunt in packs, they howl, they actively hunt as opposed to scavenging.) but these behavioural traits would be easily bred into the gene-pool of an animal through natural selection, if the need arose. Watchers have the ability to stand on their hind legs, similar to how a rat or mouse would (The watchers found to be doing this are typically warren guards, they will sit outside their tunnels and watch for threats before warning the others, this behaviour seems to have been lifted from prairy dogs and groundhogs). However, it does not drag its body and tail across the ground as it moves, and it has a dewclaw (rear toe) which a rat or mouse does not. They hunt in packs and howl, during combat they will flank and ambush - which would indicate that Watchers could be derived from severely mutated wolf, akthough the rat theory seems more likely, given the short time the species has been around for. Appearances Watchers are found on, or at the threshold of the surface. In Metro 2033 they are encountered by Artyom in Dead City 1 and 2, Prologue, Alley and Tower. In Metro Last Light, Watchmen replace nosalises, as to most commonly encountered mutant type; being found in Ashes, Echoes, Regina, Sundown, Nighfall, The Crossing, Bridge, The Dead City, Red Square, and The Garden. Tactics The watcher, just like lurkers and nosalieses, band together in packs of three to seven at a time and try to surround Artyom. This can be rather problematic, as they are met early in the both games, and can prove quick and sizable foes. Even in Metro 2033, where ammunition is hard to come by early, any form of shotgun can be effective against them, as long as the player keeps their aim steady at the head or upper body. This method is encouraged in Last Light, due to the attack patterns and habit of watchmen to charge at Artyom with their front body as a large target. When they howling, players can take advantage of their instinct and score an easy head or chest shot - marking an almost garunteed kill. This method is risky for constant use however, as if the player waits too long you will misses their chance, and other watchers won't have to howl to attack. It should also be noted that some won't howl at all, they'll just attack without provocation or warning. In the Novel Watchers are not mentioned by name in the book but are encountered by Artyom during his trek along the surface from Polis to Smolenskaya. They are again described as having dark grey fur and stand on their hind legs before attacking or when watching their prey. They move in packs slowly and silently stalking Artyom from some distance in the cover of buildings before getting closer and fanning out in a semi-circle shape to flank him. In the novel they are the prey of demons who swoop down and grab any watcher not under adequate protection, which is why they stalk Artyom from buildings. Trivia *Unlike the lurkers, nosalises, amoebae, demons, and librarians, you will not get an achievement for killing a certain number of the watchers. * There is only one quick-time encounter with a watcher throughout the Metro 2033. In Dead City 1, there is a watcher that feigns death, but when Artyom moves close enough to it, it will lunge at him and pin him to the ground. The player must then press the action button multiple times to make Artyom stab it in the neck or bash it with his knife. Of course, this is entirely avoiadable by simply killing it before entering the building. Gallery Fdgxh.jpg|Artyom stabbing a watcher in the neck. 2011-08-24_00003.jpg|A Ranger noticing an incoming horde of watchers. Prologue.jpg|The horde of Watchers on the horizon. Category:Mutants